


By the Harbor

by GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms/pseuds/GoldenBelleCherryBlossoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of roses filled the air that day and Mr. Gold could not figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited But Still Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own OUAT!
> 
> I just enjoy writing about the character.
> 
> Ah Rumbelle my favorite :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The smell of roses enveloped the air around him when a sudden gust of wind blew through the shop’s window. The smell reminded him of his home in the other land. Memories arose in his head, further reminding him of everything he once had.

One of them being his sweet, intelligent Belle, who was now long gone.

Her body probably buried in the other land; pale and rotting into the dark earth. He could barely stand to think about her but, the smell of roses never failed to bring back all the pain.

Another wind blew through and he was forced to shut the window despite the unbearable heat that had collected in the shop. He walked back over to the glass counter and tried to continue the inventory count that had been interrupted.

Almost no one was on the streets that day which made for very little business.  Everyone seemed to favor the comfort of their own home instead of a walk around town.

Mr. Gold was not particularly disappointed since he rarely enjoyed anyone’s company besides his own. The only person who dared to come to his shop that day was Emma Swan. She was looking for the family member of a girl she had found but Mr. Gold quickly turned her out of his shop without hearing the details.

He preferred to not be involved with anything that was not part of his ultimate plan to break the curse. He patiently waited out the long days for Emma to slowly piece everything together. He had expected as much.

He busied himself with little things such as cleaning objects are catching up on paper work he had put off. Of course, his favorite days were when he went to collect rent. He enjoyed the looks people gave him when he took away the big rolls of cash that they had so carefully earned. It was the only thing he really had to look forward to.

Well, that and messing with her royal highness.

The day was as normal as any other and Gold was getting quite bored.

He decided to lock up early after he finished the inventory check. He walked over to the front door and took one last glance around the shop before finally locking it behind him.

The smell of roses seemed to keep flying through the air that day and he had no idea why. He didn’t think he was imagining it because he would have rather not have remembered everything that was attached to it.

He walked down the street and turned towards the harbor. Fresh air was something that he needed at that moment. Surely the air there would be cooler than the stuffy air that surrounded Storybrooke.

The sheriff’s car was parked at the harbor to his surprise. He would have thought that Emma would still be out and about on duty. He didn’t think too much on the subject before continuing his walk to the edge of the harbor.

Surely enough the air was cooler and flowed better out near the water. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. He stood there listening to the sounds of seagulls and water splashing on the cement until he heard voices starting to approach near him. He quickly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of the people coming near.

Chocolate brown curls and bright blue eyes filled his vision. She was smiling and walking with Emma right past him. She didn’t seem to take notice of him and he wondered for a second if he was just seeing things.

The heat must have gone to his head, he thought.

He lost his grip on his cane and the stick went tumbling to the ground. The noise caused the two to look his way. He bent down to retrieve the cane as quickly as he could. But, before he knew it the girl ran over to him to help him retrieve the fallen item.

He wanted to believe it was Belle but, he didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment.

As she rose back up with the cane in her hand he saw that it was exactly who he thought it was. He looked at her once then snapped his eyes shut. He reopened them and sure enough standing in front of him was the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

His lovely Belle. 


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or any of the characters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Izzy looked at the man standing in front of her and somehow she was drawn to the sad look in his brown eyes.

She was tempted to cup his cheek and ask him what was wrong but, she knew that was inappropriate. She had never even met him before, let alone seen him. He continued to hold her gaze and was only released when he finally spoke.

“Belle?” She could hear the hesitation and pain in his voice. He must have been unsure of what he was witnessing and he was right to feel that way. She had no idea who he was talking about.

“I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong person.” She was sad to let him down, oddly enough. He looked so heartbroken when she had said those words. “My name is Izzy.” She offered him her hand and he reached out and shook her hand as if she would break if any pressure was applied to his grip.

He smiled weakly as if he was disappointed. “I guess you just remind me of someone I used to know, my apologies.” He seemed like a kind enough man but, Emma seemed to think differently. She immediately moved to Izzy’s side when his grip lingered for too long.

“Are you still not going to help me out with trying to find her family, Gold? I have introduced her to almost everyone in town and yet no one seems to know her.” Emma was trying her best to find Izzy’s family but, it seems she had none here. Izzy, however, did not lose hope. Even if she had no family she could still start a brand new life.

Not one locked up in the dark cell under the hospital.

Although she could barely remember anything from the time when she lived down there, she still knew she didn’t want to live like that anymore.

The man, Mr. Gold, continued to stare at her in what looked like amazement. He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly looked over to Emma.

“How do you suppose I help? I don’t think the citizens will be anymore cooperative with me.” Izzy heard Emma talking with the other sheriff after she got back from visiting Mr. Gold. She had said less than kind words about the man and now Izzy was wondering whether or not Emma had been fair in her assumptions. Somehow, she knew from his looking at his eyes that he was a much kinder man than he was made out to be. “Does she have a place to stay?” He asked.

Izzy heard Emma sigh in response to Mr. Gold’s question. Izzy didn't think about where she would stay until now. She had no money or friends besides perhaps Emma. She might as well have started to pitch a tent in the woods. She was pretty much all alone in this town.

“Well, she has no money and I don’t think Granny would like if she had to put up a freeloader since you charge her so much for rent. My place is no good because the water pipes burst and is almost completely flooded.” Emma looked over to Izzy with an apologetic look. Izzy returned the look with what she hoped was understanding.

Mr. Gold turned back to Izzy. He looked like he was worried for her. He breathed out a sigh and asked ,well rather stated; something she would never hear out of a complete strangers mouth. “Well, my house is rather big. She could stay with me until she finds a job and you locate her family.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his kindness. He couldn’t be at all like the rumors.

She jumped into the conversation, not allowing Emma to say anything else. “Mr. Gold I couldn't impose on you. I would feel bad.” Though she really wouldn't mind being able to stay in a proper home for once.

“Are you going to sleep on the streets instead, dearie?” He was right about that. No point in arguing with his offer.

She hesitated a moment before finally giving in. “If you insist but, I wouldn’t feel comfortable if I did nothing in return.” She knew no one, not even him, liked someone who didn't return a favor.

He drew his lips together for a second before seeming to come up with an idea. “I’m sure I can find you something to clean.” She couldn't remember ever trying to clean something but she supposed she could learn.

“Fair enough. You have a deal, Mr. Gold.” She offered him her hand again but as he was about to grab it she pulled back “Only until I get a proper job.”

“You have a deal, Izzy.” She smiled and offered her hand again and they shook on it. The deal was now made. She would stay with the stranger that she had only met a few minutes ago. It was crazy but, she felt that she could trust the man that stood in front of her.

Or perhaps she really was just crazy.

Emma didn't look totally bought on the idea but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She reluctantly handed over Izzy to Mr. Gold and drove off in her car back to the station. Emma left Izzy her number just in case Mr. Gold gave her any trouble. She stashed the item in the pocket of her hospital robe.

The two of them stood there for a while until the silence was no longer a option. He smiled over at her and she smile back nervously.

Mr. Gold made the first move to speak. “Would you like to see where you will be living from now on?”

“Is it far from here? I admit I am rather tired from being on my feet all day.” She hadn't realized it until then but she felt she might fall over if she didn't lie down soon. She had not gotten this much exercise in a long time.

“Just a small walk through town, nothing too strenuous.” 

She nodded in response and they started to walk back to town. They passed by the brightly lit shops and she curiously looked in each one. Some had toys on display and one was filled with people eating something she didn’t recognize.

Mr. Gold spotted her lingering gaze into the ice cream shop. She blushed at his discovery of her curiosity.

“Do you like ice cream?” He asked her, continuing to walk on. She was confused about what exactly the food was. She had never heard of it.

She thought about it a moment. “I don’t think I have ever tried it.”

He looked down at her,seeming surprised by her remark. “What do you mean you don’t think you have? I think someone would remember something such as that.”

She shrugged. “I can barely remember anything about my life. I was locked up in the hospital for a number of years. They must have given me too much medication because I can barely remember anything before my life in he hospital.”

Her response must have made him angry because the smile from his face suddenly disappeared and he didn’t say anything after that. She didn’t mean to upset him.

They continued to walk in silence down the streets of Storybrooke. They turrned into a neighborhood full of huge homes and at the end of the street was his house, the biggest one of them all.

She gasped when she stood next to the enormous house. She took no steps to hide her surprise and Mr. Gold seemed to find her reaction funny. His mood must have gotten better and she relaxed a little. She didn’t want to be kicked out after only spending ten minutes together.

They walked up the steps and he ushered her through the door when she didn’t enter the house right away.

She felt she shouldn’t even be inside a house that was so nice. She took of her once white shoes and placed them beside the front door all the while tilting her head every direction and studying her surroundings.

Mr. Gold walked through the hallway and disappeared into the other room. She followed after him so she wouldn’t get lost.

She stepped through the hallway lightly so she didn’t make any sound and glanced into the other room. It was filled with various decorations and a sofa but, not much more. The kitchen was off to the side and inside Mr. Gold was drinking a glass of water. He offered her a glass but she declined his offer.

Once he was finished he set the glass in the empty sink and walked over to her so he was standing only a few feet away from her. They were once again surrounded by silence.

She would have moved around to search the place more but the scent of him instead drew her towards him. He smelled like tea mixed with a slight muskyness. It was almost hypnotizing and it felt almost familiar, as if she was used to being so close to him.

She drew herself out of her thoughts once Mr. Gold started to speak.

“You said you were tired and you look like you are about to pass out. Let me show you your room.” She was relieved he had remembered. She felt too hesitant to ask him herself about where she would be sleeping. She nodded and followed after him as he exited the kitchen.

They moved through the house till they neared the back. Her room was right next to the garden.

She entered the brightly lit room and looked around. The bed was twice the size of the mat she usually slept for years and it looked far more comfortable. A bathroom was attached to the room and a large window brought in most of the room’s light.

It was simple and homey. Her gaze lingered on the bookshelf the longest and she felt a smile form across her lips. She couldn’t wait to dive into the large collection. Sleep, however, was her first priority.

She turned back to him and thanked him for everything he had done. He brushed it off as if it was no big deal. It probably wasn’t a big deal to him but it was to her. He showed her the extra clothing in the dresser and left her to change. She found a set of white silk pajamas and slipped the smooth material over her dry skin.

She would have to find something to fix that.

She folded back the many covers and sank into the bed. She was correct in thinking it was going to be the most comfortable thing she ever slept on.

The bed molded perfectly to her body and she soon found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

She dreamt of nothing that night and she was thankful for that.


End file.
